Me Arrepiento
by asakura-no-sabaku
Summary: Soy pesima para esto pero ahi va / sasuke al jugar con sakura el termina con ella pero despues de un tiempo se da cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos y trata de solucionar las cosas lo lograra?/ listo creo porfa entren y lean es un one-shot sasusaku OoC


ME ARREPIENTO

Ahí se encontraba como siempre en su departamento completamente solo como a él le gustaba estar pero ahora había una expresión en su cara que no era normal de el tenia un deje de ¿tristeza?

Si sasuke uchiha estaba triste

Sasuke: que me hiciste Sakura haruno, ahora no dejo de pensar en ti.

Sasuke uchiha avía tenido una relación fugaz no hace mucho con Sakura haruno una chica de hermosa cabellera larga y de color rosa su cabellera era algo exótica y desprendía un hermoso olor a cerezos de muy buenas proporciones piel nívea y unos hermosos ojos verdes jade que con solo mirarlos te mostraban todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

En un intento por dejar de pensar en ella sasuke tomo su ipod y se coloco los audífonos en el intento de olvidarse de todas sus preocupaciones, pudo sintonizar una estación si debía admitirlo la canción que estaba lo ayudo a relajarse ya que era una de sus favoritas pero esa canción tan genial para él y que lo ayudo a no recordar lo que ahora le causaba un dolor en el pecho pronto termino y cambio por otra muy distinta en ese momento solo podía escuchar una canción que le recordó a ella, a su molestia, a su adorada molestia

_Ya no me llamas por teléfono_

_Es la señal de que todo acabo_

_Antes lo hacías y siempre era yo_

_Quien te pedía que no _

_Desde ese día en que te abandone _

_Juraste volverías por mi_

_Yo no quería y no volviste más _

_Y hoy te vengo a decir _

Eso le recordó como había tratado a la chica

+++++ FLASH BACK+++++

Todo estaba en calma en el departamento del moreno hasta que el sonido del teléfono rompió con esa tranquilidad que había en ese momento

-ring ring-

El moreno tomo el teléfono en manos y verifico el numero esperaba que no fuera ella otra vez apenas y si se había acostado con ella una noche de locura y bueno también no hay que negarlo, la siguió viendo un par de veces está bien fueron 2 meses pero de ahí no paso él no quería tener una relación solo se divertía claro era normal él nunca tomaba enserio a las mujeres decía que solo eran juguetes pero de ese día hasta la fecha no paraba de llamarlo, el moreno ya estaba harto y por eso dejaría las cosas claras entonces se propuso a contestar

-bueno

-_hola sasuke-kun como estas oye te estuve llamando pero nadie contesto supongo que no estabas _

-no de hecho no he estado pero que quieres ahora Sakura

-_no, nada solo quería saber cómo esta mi novio y pues quería saber si nos podíamos ver en algún lado _

-compréndelo Sakura tu y yo no somos nada deja de llamarme me estas hartando

-_pe…pero sasuke-kun_

_-_nada de peros Sakura por favor déjame en paz que no ves que ya no quiero saber nada de ti así que deja de llamarme

-_sasuke-kun es broma verdad _ (del otro lado del teléfono la chica estaba atónita él nunca le había hablado de esa manera, estaba completamente desconcertada su voz empezaba a quebrarse tenía ganas de llorar quería pensar que todo eso era mentira una vil mentira ella se enamoro del él a primera vista pensó que era un ángel caído del cielo y el la había flechado con solo una mirada por eso no quería creer que eso estuviera a punto de acabar)

-no, no es ninguna broma deja de ser una molestia y de una buena vez deja de llamarme yo no quiero nada contigo solo fuiste un juego y ya

-_no… sasuke… no me puedes hacer esto… yo… yo te quiero desde el primer día en que te vi… por favor sasuke no me dejes _

_-_Sakura entiéndelo de una vez no te quiero

-_sasuke no por favor esto no puede terminar así yo… yo no lo permitiré no te alejaras de mi… yo no lo acepto_

_-_Sakura no quiero que me vuelvas a buscar olvídate de mí, ya te dije que solo eres una aventura nada mas

Y acto seguido colgó el teléfono dejando del otro lado de la línea a una chica completamente destrozada

+++++END FLASH BACK+++++

Sasuke: y en verdad dejaste de llamarme, no me volviste a buscar, prácticamente desapareciste de mi vida, hpm no puedo creer que fui tan estúpido como para decirte eso… Sakura… lo… lo lamento tanto…

Sasuke medito eso en verdad la chica que estaba obsesionada con él lo dejo en paz no le volvió a marcar no recibió ni una sola llamada de la chica como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado

Sasuke siguió escuchando la letra de la canción en verdad a él no le gustaban ese tipo de canciones pero esa había podido conseguir su atención y decidió escucharla hasta el final

_Si estas contéstame, vamos atiéndeme _

_Yo sé que he sido un tonto y que de ti me enamore_

_Y no lo supe ver _

Sasuke llego a pensar que esa canción estuvo basada en lo que paso con él y con Sakura la letra tenía tanta verdad él había sido un tonto dejo ir al amor de su vida solo porque él creía molesto tener una relación y sobre todo porque para él empezó como un juego

Pero desde que la chica lo dejo de buscar y dejo de llamarlo se sentía vacio no entendía esa sensación en verdad no la entendía lo relacionaba con todo menos con el amor sasuke uchiha nunca se enamoraría por eso esa idea estaba descartada

De pronto le vino un recuerdo a la mente

+++++FLASH BACK+++++

Sasuke estaba sentado en una banca del parque con ahora su nuevo juguete se estaba divirtiendo en ese momento no hacía nada más que devorar a la chica con sus labios y ella no se quejaba era de esas tantas que estaba muerta por el uchiha y el hacía tiempo que no estaba con nadie pero en ese momento apareció ella y se le insinuó, que perdía, en verdad nada estaba solo y no tenia acción en un buen tiempo no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad

Sasuke estaba explorando con sus manos el cuerpo de la chica

Sasuke: (no está mal tiene buen cuerpo pero estaba mejor Sakura tenía mejor figura… idiota a que vino eso… porque pensaste en la molestia… deja de pensar en ella)

El azabache alejo esos pensamientos y decidió continuar con su labor pero no ahí tenía planeado terminarlo en otro lugar así que se separo de ella de manera brusca que desconcertó a la chica

Sasuke: vámonos a otro lugar

La chica solo atino a asentir no dejaría escapar al chico más guapo de toda konoha así que se apresuro a acomodarse la ropa agarro su bolso y se paro lista para irse camino unos cuantos pasos y fue ahí que se dio cuenta que el chico no lo seguía intento llamar su atención pero no lo consiguió parecía como si estuviera embobado.

El moreno no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos esa cabellera rosada llamo su atención

No podía negarlo era ella Sakura haruno claro esa cabellera era inconfundible pero no iba sola iba acompañada de un chico el cual la estaba agarrando de la cintura de la pelirosa. Sasuke no podía negarlo se veía hermosa a pesar de lo sencilla que estaba solo llevaba puesto un pescador blanco ajustado a la cadera una playera color verde como sus ojos unas zapatillas blancas y su pelo lo tenía acomodado en una coleta alta con mechones que caían en su frente un maquillaje muy discreto estaba hermosa de eso no había duda solo había una pequeña mancha en ese hermoso panorama y era el chico que estaba a su lado que no se separaba de la chica y solo la besaba, a sasuke le dieron unas ganas tremendas de ir hasta donde estaban ellos y golpear al chico para que así se alejara de SU pelirosa

Espera había dicho SU pelirosa ¿por qué? No era que le perteneciera ella tenía todo el derecho de rehacer su vida después de 4 meses en los que ellos avían "terminado" así que no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella pero eso no le impidió seguir con unos ataques de furia en verdad no le agradaba ver a la pelirosa con ese chico

Sasuke: (_que le pasa a ese tipo, porque esta agarrando así a __**mi**__ Sakura, hpm pero ami que rayos me importa con quien este, espera dije MI Sakura, o que rayos no soporto verla tan alegre con esa sonrisa tan ¿hermosa? Si es hermosa su sonrisa lo peor de todo es que ya no me está dando esa dulce sonrisa a mi sino a ese inepto, pero qué diablos pienso acaso estoy ¿celoso?, no eso es imposible porque yo no siento nada por ella solo fue un juego, o acaso tenía razón Naruto)_

De pronto el moreno fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la vos de una chica a su lado

-sasuke ¿estás bien?

Sasuke: he… si estoy bien Karin oye ahora me tengo que ir, nos vemos

Karin: pero… pero sasuke

Sasuke: luego nos vemos

Acto seguido sasuke se fue a su departamento necesitaba pensar

Pero pensar que, era más que claro que hace un momento estaba celoso y tal vez su mejor amigo estaba en lo cierto él se había enamorado eso lo comprobó cuando besando a Karin se imagino a Sakura cuando comparo a Karin con Sakura cuando vio a ese tipo con Sakura estaba realmente celoso no cavia la menor duda pero ¿por que? En verdad el no sentía nada por Sakura o solo lo decía por que no quería reconocer que en verdad sasuke uchiha se avía enamorado de una joven que en mas de una ocasión avía dicho que solo era un pasatiempo.

Pero no era posible el gran sasuke se avía equivocado, le dijo a su mejor amigo que el estaba loco que el siendo sasuke no se podía enamorar y Naruto siempre le dijo que ella lo avía cambiado pero el se quiso negar a ese hecho el no podía tener la razón era obvio era Naruto el que siempre habla sin pensar así que todo debía ser un error una loca fantasía de su amigo tal vez tanto ramen le afecto el cerebro y ahora no hacia mas que decir puras tonterías si debía ser eso.

Pero que rayos otra vez estaba negándolo pero era mas claro que el agua el se avía enamorado y no lo pudo evitar.

Estaba decidido a aceptar esa realidad y tendría que decírselo pero como, como contactar a su sakura, el no tenia su número después de la "ruptura" borro todo lo que tenia que ver con ella. En eso una chispa de esperanza salto a la vista ella se avía convertido en gran amiga de Naruto de seguro ese dobe tenia su numero telefónico después de todo siguieron en contacto según le había comentado alguna vez Naruto. En ese mismo instante le llamo a su rubio amigo no le importo lo tarde que era ni que el amante del ramen le gritara por llamar a las 2 de la madrugada donde seguramente el rubio ya llevaría su 5° sueño.

El moreno espero a que contestaran estaba tardando y en ese momento lo ultimo que tenia es paciencia, estaba maldiciendo mentalmente al rubio cuando escucho que alguien del otro lado de la línea le contestara.

-bu…bueno aaahhh (Naruto dio un gran bostezo ya que todavía no estaba completamente despierto)

Sasuke: dobe oye necesito un favor (terminando de decir esto despego un poco la bocina de su oído presentía lo que vendría en breve)

Naruto: ¡MALDITO TEME ME HABLASTE A LAS 2:10 DE LA MADRUGADA SOLO POR UN ESTUPIDO FAVOR!

Sasuke: (cuando dejo de escuchar los gritos de su amigo puso la bocina mas cerca para escuchar) si te hable a las 2:10 de la madrugada para que me hagas un favor

Naruto: Hm esta bien que ese estúpido favor-tebayo

Sasuke: quiero que me des el número de celular y de casa de sakura haruno

Naruto: si de sakura-chan ahorita te lo doy… un momento espera para que lo quieres-tebayo yo que sepa ustedes terminaron en malos términos-tebayo

Sasuke: me lo vas a dar o no

Naruto: en cuanto me digas para que lo quieres

Sasuke: hpm que molesto eres dobe, haber para que una persona querría el numero de alguien sino es para hablarle por teléfono (sasuke estaba teniendo mucha paciencia con su amigo ya que si no convencía a su amigo de darle el numero de la pelirosa no podría decirle lo que siente a su sakura y ya hubiera terminado gritándole a su estúpido amigo y no obtendría lo que quería, pero en verdad Naruto tendía a ser demasiado curioso e imbécil y eso sacaba de sus casillas al moreno)

Naruto: aaaaa teme ósea que le vas a hablar a sakura-chan verdad

Sasuke: si imbécil

Naruto: bueno lo que pasa es que no se si dártelo sakura-chan se enojara conmigo y me gritara

Sasuke: dobe, a mi me importa un bledo si sakura te grita, yo necesito su numero y punto

(Ya estaba perdiendo totalmente la paciencia, en verdad su amigo sabía como sacarlo de sus casillas muy fácil)

Naruto: en verdad teme aparte, bueno gaara se enojara conmigo si te doy el numero (Naruto en ese instante se dio un golpe mental como se le ocurría comentarle al teme sobre gaara eso era prácticamente un suicidio ahora sasuke lo estaría interrogando sobre quien era gaara, pero el no tenia la culpa el teme dejo a sakura y sakura encontró a gaara y ahora esta feliz, el teme tenia la culpa de haberla dejado aparte de que no se dio cuenta su estúpido amigo de que se avía enamorado de sakura-chan ahora quería estar con ella y eso no iba a ser posible)

Sasuke: hpm dobe ya te dije no me interesa quien se enoje contigo y menos si es el estúpido pelirrojo que anda con sakura

Naruto: espera un momento-tebayo conoces a gaara

Sasuke: lo he visto

Naruto: entonces ya sabes de el te advierto algo no quiero que le hagas daño a sakura-chan ella ahora es feliz-tebayo aparte de que gaara es algo celoso…

Sasuke: no le are nada hpm dobe ahora dame el maldito numero antes de que vaya a tu departamento y te de la golpiza de tu vida

Naruto: esta bien vaya ya cásate teme estas de un humor que ni tu mismo te aguantas

Sasuke: bien Naruto ahora que ya entendiste ese punto ¡dame el maldito número de una vez!

Naruto al escuchar el tono de vos del pelinegro corrió a buscar el número de su amiga en cuanto se lo dio a sasuke, el moreno corto la llamada inmediatamente no debía perder mas tiempo ese estúpido pelirrojo no le ganaría el amor de sakura el fue el primero y tendría que ser el ultimo en la vida de sakura.

Sasuke estuvo llamando casi una hora y nadie le contestaba eso lo enojaba mas y lo hacia pensar en muchas cosas

Sasuke: y si están teniendo sexo y por eso no quiere contestar, demonios si le toca un solo cabello a sakura juro que matare a ese pelirrojo, bueno intentare llamarla a su casa, (agarro el teléfono y marco el numero esperando a que le contestaran) vamos sakura se que estas ahí contéstame (cuando termino de decir esto sonó la contestadora de la pelirosa)

Sasuke molesto colgó el teléfono descargando su furia en el pequeño aparato y lo aventó lejos no aguantaba mas tenia que hacer algo.

+++++END FLASH BACK+++++

Ese recuerdo, fue cuando el la estuvo buscando como loco siempre la llamaba pero por alguna extraña razón ella no contestaba dejo aun lado sus pensamientos y se concentro otra vez en la letra de la canción esa canción que tanto le recordaba a su sakura

_Vuelve que el tiempo pasa y yo te hecho de menos_

_En este punto te seré sincero_

_Y dejare que hable mi corazón_

_Que esta latiendo desesperado por ir a buscarte_

_Pero es inútil por que se ha hecho tarde_

_Y me arrepiento de lo que paso_

Era verdad el tiempo para el transcurría muy lento y cada minuto que pasaba se acordaba mas de ella, la extrañaba, extrañaba sus pucheros, extrañaba ese molesto "sasuke-kun", extrañaba ver esos hermosos ojos jade, extrañaba su olor a cerezos

En pocas palabras extrañaba todo de ella

El se preguntaba ¿Cómo el gran sasuke uchiha llegaría a enamorarse? Y ahora estaba ahí acostado en su sillón solo y extrañando a la mujer que le cambio la vida y ahora lo avía aceptado, avía sido sincero dejo de lado su orgullo y su ego para escuchar a su corazón.

Pero fue demasiado tarde ahora otro ocupaba el corazón de la mujer a la que ama perdió a su sakura

Sasuke: hpm estúpida canción por que tienes que recordármela, pero tienes razón me arrepiento, me arrepiento de que mi orgullo se interpusiera no mejor dicho de que yo pusiera primero mi orgullo que mi corazón

El chico siguió escuchando esa canción la canción que relataba la pena de un chico por perder el amor

Ha, en verdad sasuke en ese momento se sentía tan patético la peor escoria del mundo,

Trato mal a la persona que lo amaba y ahora el era el que sufría las consecuencias eso si que era patético, como dicen.

Sasuke: "nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes"

_Cuando empezamos eras para mi_

_Tan solo un pasatiempo nomas_

_Así que nunca te considere y te pase a dejar_

_Y ahora todo cambio quien te llama soy yo_

_Es que mi calculo fallo inmersamente no,_

_No te olvide hasta hoy_

En verdad esa canción estaba en su contra o que

Sasuke: vaya, te dije muchas cosas malas sakura, al principio eras solo un juego no me canse de decirlo, hasta Naruto me lo dijo, "no juegues con ella por que ella te esta cambiando y vas a terminar perdiendo-tebayo" (lo dijo tratando de imitar al rubio)

Estúpido Naruto por que tenias que tener razón, luego sucedió lo de las llamadas que hasta el momento no has contestado ni una, por que demonios me enamore.

Siguió la canción ya era el final de esa canción solo era cuestión de tiempo en que el coro terminara y ya daba fin a esa canción que tanto lo atormentaba, era la canción lo que le atormentaba, no era el mismo por recordar todo lo que perdió, era el quien no dejaba de repetirse que estaba arrepentido, el y solamente el

_Vuelve que el tiempo pasa y yo te hecho de menos_

_En este punto te seré sincero_

_Y dejare que hable mi corazón_

_Que esta latiendo desesperado por ir a buscarte_

_Pero es inútil por que se ha hecho tarde_

_Y me arrepiento de lo que paso_

_Locutor: hola amigos aquí estuvimos con las mejores canciones escuchamos a simple plan con shut up,__Master of puppets_ _de metallica y me arrepiento de Alex ubago bien seguimos aquí en cabina con las dedicatorias…_

Sasuke apago el radio de su ipod ya tenia suficiente de canciones era hora de dejar todo de lado y pensar en otra cosa ya no soportaba más tenia que rehacer su vida

Sasuke: si ella pudo por que yo no

En ese momento recibo la llamada de…

Sasuke: bueno

-Ho…Hola sasuke

Sasuke: sa… sakura

Sakura: si sasuke

Sasuke estaba en shock como era posible sakura le estaba hablando

Sasuke: hola sakura como estas (no pudo disimular mucho la alegría que le daba escucharla)

Sakura: bien sasuke y tu

Sasuke: ahora estoy bien

Sakura: como?

Sasuke: no nada olvídalo y a que se debe tu llamado

Sakura: ha es que tengo muchas llamadas en mi teléfono y en mi celular y todas son de tu numero

Sasuke: ha si eso veras yo… yo… (Había planeado llamarla para decirle lo que sentía pero nunca planeo el como decírselo que le iba a decir como se lo explicaría) bueno yo quería saber si nos podríamos ver mañana a las 12 en el parque

Sakura: umm si esta bien nos vemos mañana

Sasuke: esta bien te espero

Sakura: ok

Ambos colgaron. Sasuke estaba muy sorprendido y a la vez muy ansioso ya quería que fuera otro día quería ver a Sakura abrazarla y explicarle todo lo que paso todo lo que se negó a decir y a creer pero en su tantos pensamiento surgió una duda ¿que pensaría Sakura de todo eso? ¿Llegaría a pensar que es mentira? Eso no lo podría contestar en ese momento lo mejor era dejar que todo tomara su curso

Mientras que en otro departamento en otro lado de la ciudad estaba una pelirosa sumida en sus pensamientos

Sakura: (que fue todo eso por que le marque *inner: Sakura no lo niegues querías oír su voz otra vez* no claro que no solo me dio curiosidad *inner: niégalo todo lo que quieras que de nada te servirá por que si solo fuera eso no estaría como una colegiala, nerviosa y sonrojada por solo una llamada* te equivocas yo ya lo supere yo estuve saliendo con Gaara un tiempo *inner: cierto pero con el no funciono la relación te diste cuenta que era un mujeriego y te engaño aparte ¿no anduviste con solo por que te recordaba a sasuke?* no es solo que *inner: vamos mujer deja de negarlo todavía quieres a sasuke* pero el me hizo daño me corto por teléfono y fue cruel *inner: pero recordemos lo que dijo el baka de naruto "sasuke anda preguntando por ti ¿que le digo?* Hay yaaa será mejor que duerma ya mañana todo se aclarara)

Sakura se levanto de su sofá y se fue a recostar de igual manera lo hizo sasuke que después de tanto pensar se quedo dormido

Ala mañana siguiente era casi medio día sasuke avía llegado 10 minutos antes de la hora acordada estaba ansioso, nervioso, ya no podía mas quería que llegara pronto así que decidió ponerse una camisa de manga corta negra con 3 botones desabrochados unos jeans y unos converse negros y se fue no le importo esperar al fin de cuentas 10 minutos no eran mucho ya avía pasado el tiempo y poco después apareció una chica con cabello corto rosa con una cinta de color blanco traía puesto una minifalda de mezclilla con un estampado de mariposa su playera era blanca con rosa sin mangas y estampado de pétalos de cerezo junto con unas zapatillas blancas con piedras plateadas. Sasuke al ver tal imagen quedo embobado se veía hermosa y solo se quedo mirando a la pelirosa de arriba abajo algo que puso nerviosa a cierta chica la cual se sonrojo al instante, solo que sasuke notaba algo diferente en la chica pero todavía no daba con ello.

Sasuke: (se ve hermosa pero hay algo diferente en ella, es solo que… su cabello ¿no era mas largo?)

Sakura: /algo incomoda decide romper el silencio/ ho-hola sasuke

Sasuke: he… a si perdón es solo que bueno veraz

Sakura: sasuke-kun ¿que pasa?

Sasuke: (me dijo sasuke-kun… hay como extrañaba eso) bueno es que estas distinta

Sakura: a que te refieres

Sasuke: tu cabello por que te lo cortaste

Sakura: ha era eso… bueno lo que pasa es que ya necesitaba un cambio /dijo con una sonrisa fingida en el rostro lo cierto era que desde que termino con gaara decidió cambiar su imagen tal vez si eso pasaba podría cambiar su actitud también/

Sasuke: bueno te queda muy bien

Sakura: gracias ^^ (a pesar de que ya ha pasado tiempo todavía estoy nerviosa al estar junto a el)

Sasuke: bueno ven vamos a la cafetería te parece

Sakura: claro vamos

Ambos caminaron en un silencio algo incomodo pero no encontraban las palabras precisas para empezar una conversación y cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban en la pequeña cafetería en donde se avían visto varias veces.

Ambos tomaron asiento en una mesa frente a un ventanal que daba asía el parque y de nuevo reino el silencio hasta que el mesero los interrumpió para tomar su pedido

Mesero: que desean ordenar

Sasuke: un café americano por favor

Mesero: bien, y usted señorita

Sakura: yo quiero un moka y un pastel de… /no pudo continuar ya que sasuke termino su frase/

Sasuke: chocolate con fresa…

Sakura: si

Mesero: ok en un momento esta su orden

Sakura: todavía recuerdas

Sasuke: claro es lo que siempre pides

Sakura: si tienes razón algunas cosas nunca cambian /lo dijo con un deje de tristeza al recordar sus primeras citas y que ella seguía rendida ante esa mirada oscura y profunda/

Sasuke: bueno Sakura yo quería que nos viéramos aquí por que tengo algo que decirte yo… bueno estuve pensando el tiempo que estuvimos separados y bueno veraz…

Mesero: aquí tiene su orden

Sasusaku: gracias

El mesero se retiro después de haber interrumpido su platica ya que por fin sasuke pudo dar el primer paso el nunca avía sido bueno con las palabras lo suyo eran las acciones y la única acción que cruzaba por su mente era besarla, besarla hasta que se quedara sin aire pero le daba miedo, si el gran sasuke uchiha tenia miedo. De pronto la voz de Sakura lo saco de su ensoñación.

Sakura: sasuke-kun esta bien

Sasuke: he… si claro que decías

Sakura: he no nada solo que no reaccionabas

Sasuke: bueno yo… Sakura quería decirte que…

Sasuke no se contuvo mas agarro a Sakura de la nuca y la atrajo asía el y la beso un beso posesivo, fogoso, demandante y desesperado, la necesitaba y no iba a esperar mas.

Sakura al principio se sorprendió sasuke la estaba besando y lo peor es que ella deseaba tanto ese beso que lentamente fue cerrando los ojos y correspondió al beso. Sasuke lamio el labio inferior de Sakura para entrar en la boca de ella, cosa que ella accedió y así comenzó una batalla de lenguas en donde ambas estaban a la par, sasuke exploro toda la cavidad bucal de Sakura. Tal como el recordaba ese sabor tan exquisito amaba el sabor a cerezas de su boca era tan adictivo que cada vez quería mas su cuerpo le pedía mas, pero la falta de aire les hizo imposible continuar con su acción, ambos se separaron lentamente y se posicionaron en su lugar todo quedo en silencio hasta que sasuke hablo

Sasuke: Sakura yo te amo

Sakura no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos avían captado en verdad sasuke le dijo eso o era una mala jugada de su subconsciente que esperaba ansiosa esas palabras

Sasuke: lo lamento se que es tarde pero, te amo

Sakura: sasuke yo… /no pudo terminar de decir la frase por que fue interrumpida por sasuke/

Sasuke: se que tienes novio y me di cuenta demasiado tarde de que te amo pero me podrías perdonar

Sakura savia perfectamente que a sasuke le costaba decir lo que sentía y en esta ocasión lo admitió se le declaro a ella esta tan feliz quería llorar, ella también lo amaba lo seguía amando aun estando con gaara ella amaba a sasuke y eso no iba a cambiar.

Sakura: sasuke yo… a decir verdad no tengo novio

Eso le devolvió la esperanza a sasuke

Sakura: y yo no he dejado de amarte ni un segundo

Sasuke: Sakura me das otra oportunidad, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Sakura: si sasuke-kun

Ambos estaban contentos se darían una oportunidad y no la iban a desaprovechar ya todo estaría bien ambos se amaban y nada le iba a impedir ser feliz, ni siquiera el orgullo de sasuke

FIN


End file.
